The Chris Chamber Scenes
by carryjames48
Summary: A set of scenes and duologues spoken by Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern. This is not a story, it is a script. I can't tell you much more about it so I'll guess you'll have to read on :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Chris Chamber Monologues**

**Director's Notes**

_The Chris Chamber Monologues _is not a story, it's a script. It's an old one I had for my drama class but I changed all the dialogue so it fits for _Stand By Me_. Imagine this as being performed on a stage.

Where [da] appears, the character is talking directly to the audience.

Some scenes have been marked for overlapping speech with forward slashes/. This indicates that two or more actors deliver part of their dialogue simultaneously.

The script only involves Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern and are not told in sequence. They're all separated between different times.

**Scene 1 The Session**

_[This scene takes place in November, 1959]_

**Gordie** Well, well, well. Look who it is.

**Chris** Hey Gordie. I'm sorry I didn't answer your call last night.

**Gordie** Nah, man, don't be sorry, it's all cool.

**Chris** I was, uh… sick.

**Gordie** Really? Actually?

**Chris** Yeah I was _really_ sick. I had this headache. It was so bad …

**Gordie** Wow! That sounds awful! Was it awful?

**Chris** Yeah! Awful!

**Gordie** There's a lot of that going around at the moment. This bad headache … and um, this stomach flu [/] kind of thing.

**Chris** That's what I had!

**Gordie** Hmm, yeah that's what Cindy had too. Isn't that funny?

**Chris** Yeah, must be a coincidence.

**Gordie** Hmm … It's too bad, 'cause I really wanted to go to the tree house last night.

**Chris** Yeah. Sorry. Oh well, we'll go another time, okay?

**Gordie** Yeah! So, what did you do? Stay at home and do nothing?

**Chris** Yeah.

**Gordie** Well, I sat around outside the tree house waiting for you but I just got bored and let myself in.

**Chris** (_getting nervous_) Oh! Really?

**Gordie** Yep! And I saw someone there I knew.

**Chris** Really?

**Gordie** HELL YEAH! Guess who it was?

**Chris** Um, Vern?

**Gordie** NO! IT WAS YOU! With Cindy!

**Chris** What? No, I was … sick at …[/] home

**Gordie** No YOU WEREN'T! I saw you! You were at the tree house and you were making out with her!

**Chris** No I wasn't! I can't believe you would say that, man! I'm your best friend.

**Gordie** Not anymore! I already spoke to Cindy and she confessed everything. She told me how you were the reason she broke up with me and that she had been seeing you behind my back for ages!

**Chris** Oh.

**Gordie** So our friendship is over! You both deserve each other! Anyway, she always told me how much she hated you for being a thief!

_ [He storms off. Chris follows after him]_

**Chris** Wait, just, uh … hang on, man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cheating

**Director's Notes  
**This story will all be uploaded in one day because if I don't upload it today, I'll lose interest and won't update it. Also, I won't be updating any more of my other series and I'm even considering deleting them all. Tell me what you think I should do.  
Remember [da] means they're talking to the audience.

**Scene 2 - Cheating**

[_This scene takes place on August, 1959]_

**Chris [da]** Teddy is one my best friends. Not my _best_ friend, but still one of my best friends. You know?

**Teddy** Hi Chris.

**Chris** Hi Teddy! _[_da_] _Ever since we met we have told each other everything. There isn't anything I would do behind his back. Or any of my friend's back for that matter.

**Teddy [da]** I hate Chris. We used to be best friends. But best friends don't do stuff behind each other's back do they?

**Chris [da]** Except …

**Chris/Teddy [da]** I'm/He's kissing Gordie's girlfriend behind his back.

**Teddy [da]** He thinks I don't know. I'm not going to say anything either. I'm going to let him go on doing it until his conscience gets the better of him.

**Chris [da]** She's so hot. Her name is Cindy. She's sooo hot. _[laughing]_ Oh I said that already, didn't I?

**Teddy [da]** Chris is a dickhead. Gordie has had such trouble with girls and it took him ages to get Cindy while Chris can have any girl he wants and yet, he decides to go after the only girl Gordie has ever had.

**Chris [da]** She's _sooooo _sexy!

**Teddy [da]** She's the biggest slut in the world.

**Chris/Teddy [da]** I'm serious!

**Chris [da]** She is. She made her ass look so good when she came to the tree house.  
She didn't let me touch it but that's okay, it's the fact she made it look good for me that counts.

**Teddy [da]** I want to say something to him so much. I just want to ask him, do you know you're hurting your best friend?

**Chris ** [_to Teddy_] Did you get your homework finished?

**Teddy** Yep.

**Chris ** Swell.

**Chris/Teddy [da]** See? He doesn't know.

**Chris [da]** Which is good. Because sometimes I think he would go and tell Gordie.

**Teddy** [_to Chris_] Did you do it?

**Chris ** Yep.

**Teddy** What'd else did you do last night?

**Chris ** More homework.

**Teddy** Anything else?

**Chris ** No.

**Teddy [da]** Cindy was at the tree house. I was on my way over there when I noticed her. She was so busy sticking her two planet ass out she didn't even realize I was practically walking beside her.

**Chris ** Why?

**Teddy** Oh I just tried to call you _[da]_ from the phone booth right outside the tree house _[to Chris]_ that's all.

**Chris ** Oh yeah… there's something wrong with our phone at the moment.

**Teddy [da]** You probably got cum all over it when you were fucking Cindy _[to Chris]_ Oh, what's wrong with it?

**Chris ** I … don't know.

**Teddy** Are you okay?

**Chris ** Yeah why?

**Teddy** You're acting funny.

**Chris ** [_da_]Am I? _[to Teddy]_ Am I?

**Teddy** Yeah!

**Chris ** Now that you mention it, I'm don't so good.

**Teddy [da]** He probably has 200 different guy's sperm on his mouth after kissing Cindy!

**Chris ** It must have been something I ate.

**Teddy [da]** Ugh! _[shuddering]_ _[to Chris]_ Yeah, must have, _[da]_ Gross!


	3. Chapter 3 - Cindy

**Director's Notes  
**Reviews pleaseeeee.  
Remember [da] means they are talking directly to the audience.

**Scene 3 – Cindy**

_[This scene takes place on September, 1959. Chris stands looking for someone. Vern enters behind him. He creeps up on his friend.]_

**Vern** Hi!

**Chris** Ahhh! You gave me a heart attack! You shouldn't sneak up on people! It isn't good for their hearts!

**Vern** Waiting for someone?

**Chris ** Yep!

**Vern** Who?

**Chris ** It's a secret.

**Vern** Really?

**Chris ** Yep.

**Vern** Go on! Tell me!

**Chris ** Well … okay, I guess I could tell you. But you can't tell anyone or else I'll lose so many friends.

**Vern** What's that supposed to mean?!

**Chris** Keep your voice down! …I'm waiting for my …secret admirer.

**Vern** Oh, really?

**Chris ** Uh-huh. I got a letter in my locker today saying to meet here …

BUT … it's not really a secret. Cindy has been hanging around my locker all week. I just know it's her. And she's late. _[sighing blissfully] _Cindy is late for everything, she's so  
cute.

**Vern** What do you mean? Cindy is going out with Gordie!

**Chris **Yeah, well, for a couple of weeks now, we've been … uh … fucking each other's brains out.

**Vern **What? You and Gordie are having sex with each other?

**Chris **Not Gordie, you shithead! Cindy!

**Vern **Oh…well, what if it isn't her?

**Chris ** Oh yeah right! Ha! Of course it's her! The note even said _[making quotation marks in the air]_ 'I'll be wearing a blue shirt,' and guess what Cindy is wearing today?

**Vern** _[making quotation marks in the air]_ 'A blue shirt'?

**Chris ** Yep!

**Vern** So? I'm wearing one too!

**Chris ** Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it? I could be talking about the weather and you'd turn it into a discussion about Vern! _[mocking]_ Vern likes this, Vern likes that, Vern saw this, did that, tried the other! God, I'm yawning here!

Can't you tell? If you don't have anything to say other than to talk about yourself, just go away!

**Vern** Well, I just think [/] um well you don't really know if it's  
her for sure.

**Chris ** You just think … here we go! I'm dying of boredom! Of course I know it's her!

**Vern** How do you know?!

**Chris ** I JUST DO! Go away, you're pissing me off!

**Vern** How am _I _pissing _you _off?

**Chris ** Vern, go away. I was in a really good waiting mood before you came and started sniffing around. Go home and find your stupid pennies!

**Vern** For your information I found my pennies ages ago and now, I can buy whatever-

**Chris ** Oh my God! I think I see her coming! You'd better go! I don't want her to think we're friends!

**Vern** WHAT?

**Chris ** Quick! _[she shoos him away]_ Go away!

**Vern** I'm not going anywhere!

**Chris ** If you don't leave now … I'll tell everyone about the time you stuck a marble up your ass and you had to go to the hospital!

**Chris** You would? God, why do I even bother trying to be friends with you?

**Vern ** Yeah whatever …

_[Chris is nervous, preening. The he deflates.]_

**Chris** It's not her.

**Vern** Oh too bad. Well, see ya.

**Chris** See ya Pennie Boy! God! How long is she going to be?

**Vern** How long you going to wait?

**Chris** Forever, if she takes that long.

**Vern** Good.

[_Vern walks away as Chris continues to wait. Unbeknownst to Chris, Vern _was _the secret admirer_]


	4. Chapter 4 - The Scar and Feeling Lonely

**Director's Notes**

What do you guys think? And remember [da] means they're talking to the

audience.**  
**

**Scene 4 The Scars and Feeling Lonely**

[_This scene takes place on October, 1959_]

**Chris** _[looking at scar on his arm]_ Oh damn! It looks bad!

**Gordie** [continuing] … and then she said 'I'm breaking up with you.'

**Chris** [still struggling] Uh oh.

**Gordie** She just said it. Just like that.

_ [Chris keeps looking at his scar.]_

**Gordie** It completely distracted me. I couldn't finish my presentation. I looked like a total idiot!

**Chris** I think it's inflamed. Do you reckon if I picked at it, it would go away? Nah, I don't like picking at it. It makes it worse. Oh god, Dad, why did you give me a such a bad scar?

**Gordie** And now I can't get it out of my head.

**Chris** Ohh, stop bleeding!

**Gordie** 'I'm breaking up with you.' Just like that. Looking me right in the eye.

**Chris** They can't charge me with shoplifting if I ask for a Band-Aid and not pay for it, right?

**Gordie** I don't know. Did she plan it? I mean she knows she's the only girl I could ever get. Everyone knows.

**Chris** You don't know about the scar, or the girl?

**Gordie** Both. But the thing is, why would she just up and say it like that in front of everyone?

**Chris** Oh, it's stopped bleeding actually.

**Gordie** _[clicks his fingers]_ I've got it!

**Chris** It's getting better, actually. Do you think people will notice it?

**Gordie** She was making fun of me.

**Chris** Nah, you can barely see it!

**Gordie** What a bitch!

**Chris** Yeah, I can't see it at all.

**Gordie** Now that I think about it, she had this evil glint in her eye.

Everyone probably knew she was going to do that to me.

**Chris** I better get a Band-Aid for it still.

**Gordie** I told you ages ago that class has it in for me. And now look.

**Chris** Where are the shop assistants when you need them?

**Gordie** I knew I should have done something from the start. Been more .. macho. I shouldn't have let them pick on me like I did. It was just mean how they went on about it for a whole lessons.

**Chris** What?! I have to pay for a Band-Aid! I don't have any money on me!

**Gordie** Oh no! How can I go back there?

**Chris** Right that's it. [_talking to scar_] We're getting you home!

**Gordie** How could you ever be so cruel to someone? You make yourself so vulnerable when you declare your feelings, and then someone comes over and tramples all over your heart. It's wrong.

**Chris** Argh! It's starting to bleed again! Why do they have to charge for a Band-Aid? Gordie?

**Gordie **Chris?

**Chris/Gordie** You aren't even listening to me!

**Gordie** Here, give me your arm.  
[_He takes out a Band-Aid from his pocket and starts ripping it up_]

**Chris** I think you're overreacting. I think she was just being honest and you're making a big deal out of nothing. Just go and ask her. What have you got to … OW! [_the Band-Aid sticks_] … lose?

**Chris/Gordie** Thanks

**Chris/Gordie** No worries.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thief

**Director's Note**

As I said before, this is a script and [da] means they are talking directly to the

audience.

**Scene 5 Thief**

[_This scene takes place on July, 1959_]

**Gordie** Did you hear what I just said?!

**Chris** I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What were you saying?

**Gordie** Ugh, it doesn't matter.

**Chris** No it sounded important, I'm just tired so I'm … god I haven't been concentrating all day.

**Gordie** No really. It doesn't matter. _[pointed question]_ If you're worried about something … why not … get it off your chest? … Well?

_[Silence]_

**Gordie** Okay. Well I was just saying … it was just about … something that I saw.

**Chris** Oh.

**Gordie** On the news.

**Chris** Right. Yeah, I haven't watched the news in ages. I'm never home at the right time.

**Gordie** Really? _[pause]_ It was … you know that um … Crime Stoppers thing.

**Chris** Yeah?

_[Silence]_

**Chris** Well … what was it?

**Gordie** Where were you on Wednesday?

**Chris** What?

**Gordie** I'm serious. Where were you on Wednesday? I remember you were going to drop over, but you didn't. You said your bus never came so you just went back home…

**Chris** What are you asking me here?

**Gordie** I'm asking you where you were on Wednesday 'cause I saw a picture of you on TV saying you were wanted for … stealing.

**Chris** Oh yeah, real smart Gordie. Point a finger at the boy who's family are criminals, the boy who stole the milk money. I thought you were my friend, dickwit!

**Gordie** No, it's not that. I just saw your photo on TV and I've busted you so you're under citizens arrest!

**Chris** You're arresting me? I'm not wanted. I don't even think you can make a citizen's arrest in Oregon. Listen to yourself. You're crazy.

**Gordie** It was you.

**Chris** _[laughing]_ What am I wanted for?

**Gordie** Who cares?! You're WANTED. You're a wanted criminal, on the run, and I've busted you, so admit it. You're wanted.

**Chris** Stop saying that! I'm not.

**Gordie** _[revealing a composite picture]_ Oh really?

**Chris** Who's this?

**Gordie** Ha ha.

**Chris** I'm serious! Who is that? [_pause_] Oh, you think that's me?

**Gordie** I don't think it's you.

**Chris** Good!

**Gordie** I know it's you!

**Chris** You're joking aren't you? [/] Please tell me you are.

**Gordie** Sure, you don't look like this today, but it's easy to see that it's you. Look at the nose. The eyes. I mean you're good at disguise I'll give you that, but you can see that it's you. You look exactly like your brother in this picture.

**Chris** Seek help, Gordie. I'm serious.

_[Chris starts to leave.]_

**Gordie** There's a reward you know.

**Chris** One word – therapy.

**Gordie** You know I can turn you in for it!


	6. Chapter 6 - Consolidating Things

**Scene 4 Consolidating Things**

[_This scene takes place on August, 1959_]

**Chris** Look, it wasn't as if you didn't see it coming right?

**Teddy** You make it sound as if I deserved it, or that I shouldn't be upset.

**Chris** I don't mean to! I'm just saying that you knew years ago he  
was crazy so why have a huge breakdown now?

**Teddy** Because I'll never see him again? Because I didn't think he  
was going to go? Because he's my Dad? Pick a reason.

**Chris** No, man, I hear you. Okay? I understand that you're upset, I'm just saying take it easy. You knew he was crazy, your ear proves that. I think you should have prepared yourself a little better, that's all.

**Teddy** How, exactly, would you have prepared for your father killing himself at a mental institution and having to face the fact you'll never see him again?

**Chris** Well, I … I mean I…

**Teddy** SEE! You don't know!

**Chris** No, I would have forgotten about him, I would have … I would have consolidated my feelings. I would have-

**Teddy** [/] Consolidated your feelings? Get real! How do you consolidate your feelings?

**Chris** Well, you could do something like write a list. Good feelings about your father on one side, bad feelings on the other side, right?

**Teddy** Yes … and then?

**Chris** Well …

**Teddy** So you've got this list, and then what?

**Chris** It's not about the list! It's about really looking inside yourself and figuring out how you feel about things before they blow up in your face.

**Teddy** But they'll still blow up in your face.

**Chris** Well you can't change people. They'll still do what they want to do.

**Teddy** You know he's been telling me he was going to kill himself even before he went to the institution … since I was five, at least.

**Chris** Really?

**Teddy** Yeah, so the list wouldn't have helped.

**Chris** It might have.

**Teddy** If I had have been taking him seriously, yeah, I might have actually listened to what he said.

_[Chris is about to say something, then thinks the better of it.]_

**Teddy** You should really be careful with the advice you give people, because, I mean, it's all relative.

**Chris** I guess.

**Teddy** No, it is! There's no 'I guess' about it! Maybe you should make a list before you give someone advice. Ways I might damage the individual and ways I might help.

**Chris** Gee, that was really good the way you turned that right around and put it on to me.

**Teddy** Just to _consolidate_ things.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

**Scene 7 Jealousy**

_[This scene takes place on June, 1959_]

**Chris** Okay. Let me get this right … there's this guy, he's cool and sporty and popular …

**Gordie** Yeah.

**Chris** … and you hate him.

**Gordie** Yes.

**Chris** With a passion?

**Gordie** Yes.

**Chris** And it's because…he did something horribly mean to you?

**Gordie** No.

**Chris** To someone you know?

**Gordie** No.

**Chris** He's fucking friends with Ace or something? Help me out here!

**Gordie** No.

**Chris** Okay, the reason is?

**Gordie** Is that he's cool and sporty and popular.

**Chris** Right! I see now. So it's not that he's ever hurt or been a dick to you – the reason you hate him is because you're jealous.

**Gordie** No, I'm not _jealous _of him or anything.

**Chris** But he's never done anything to you and yet you hate him.

**Gordie** No, I hate _him_, I hate the unfairness of it! No one should have all those gifts! It should at least be spread around. It's not right.

**Chris** But hating him because of it is?

_ [Silence]_

**Chris** Well at least tell me he's nasty and I'll understand.

**Gordie** He isn't nasty though! He's pretty nice, actually.

**Chris** It's not making much sense to me.

**Gordie** Which is what makes me hate him even more!

**Chris** I don't understand.

**Gordie** Well, he's this superhero and he doesn't even care! He doesn't use his powers for good or evil, he just exists. It's annoying and a waste! Someone who was going to do something with those things should have got them. It's not right that one person should be so lucky. What makes him so special? He's just going to coast through life because he was born with these gifts that he doesn't even show off! It pisses me off.

**Chris** And you would show them off?

**Gordie **No shit!

**Chris** Hmm, you know what's bad about you, Gordz – you have a total lack of common sense. Everyone is equal, you know; I can't understand why you're so upset about just one guy.

**Gordie** Equal? Yeah right. Two examples. Him and me. He's popular, I'm not. He's smart and attractive and I'm not. Where's the equality in that?

**Chris** Everyone is born and everyone dies. That's what I mean by equality. No one is better or worse off than anyone else, because in the big scheme of things we're really all just living until we die.

**Gordie** Chris, shut up. Yeah, yeah, we're all born and we all die. Yawn! It's achievement in life that separates that losers from the victors. Read any magazine! And if you're born with all these bonuses, well it just makes it easier for you than it is for the rest of us ordinary people.

**Chris** And that makes you angry.

**Maureen** Of course it does because I know it shouldn't be this way.

**Tate** You know, you could be just as attractive as him if you weren't so mean and bitter. And just as talented if you did something with yourself rather than sitting around all day complaining.

[_Chris walks off_]

**Gordie **Easy for you to say, Chris…you are the guy.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Key

**Director's Note**

WARNING: this story is almost coming to an end. And remember [da] means

they are talking directly to the audience.

**Scene 8 The Key**

_[This scene takes place on October, 1959_]

**Chris** Oh excuse me! Now you come. Take your time why don't you.

**Vern** Excuse me?

**Chris** You said you'd be here at the tree house an hour ago! I've been hanging around in the cold like an idiot waiting for you. You had the key to the door and I couldn't go in any other way.

**Vern [da]** You see, everyone in our gang knows that Chris is going out with Gordie's girlfriend, Cindy…everyone except Gordie. I told Teddy and he didn't believe me so ages ago, I snuck into Chris' room and took his favourite jacket and showed Teddy it had a lipstick mark on it. We knew the mark belonged to Cindy cause the lipstick was purple and Cindy is the only girl Chris knows that wears purple lipstick.  
So Chris wanted me to come to the tree house to open it and shoo me away so he could have a make out session with Cindy. But I just stayed at home, eating Pez, purposefully making him wait for an hour so he and Cindy wouldn't be able to exchange saliva in privacy. It's a small thing I can do to make Chris come to his senses. As well as taking his jacket and never giving it back to him.

**Chris** You always do this! I think you just like to think about me sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for you! And I'm bloody freezing! I can't find my jacket. Have you seen it?

**Vern** No.

**Chris** Well isn't that great. [_da_] I told him to meet up with me and open the tree house so I could have some alone time with Cindy. But he never fucking shows up and Cindy just goes [_mocking girl voice_] "Chris, why hasn't he shown up?" "Chris, if he doesn't come soon I'm leaving!" God, I'm now seriously considering breaking it off and telling Gordie. I mean, what has she ever done to make this relationship work?

**Vern** [_pointed statement_] You probably left it at Cindy's.

**Chris** Nah, I saw Cindy today. It's not there, I asked her. Oh god I'm freezing. Are you sure you haven't seen my jacket?

**Vern** Yes!

**Chris [da]** _[mocking high voice]_ Yes!

**Vern** Is there anything you're not telling me?

**Chris** _[hesitantly]_ No!

**Vern** Okay. Well, we'd better go.

**Chris** What do you mean?

**Vern** Do you wanna go in the tree house or not?

**Chris** Oh so NOW you finally open it!

**Vern** You know what…I'm going to go back home and look for my pennies. I don't wanna stay with someone with an attitude like yours.

_ [Chris groans, da]_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Knife

**Director's Note**

I only wrote this story about half an hour ago but it's already ending cause I

need to post all the chapters before I lost motivation to continue. Hope you all

enjoyed it and don't be afraid to leave a review, thanks.

And for one last time – [da] means they are talking directly to the audience.

**Scene 9 The Knife**

_[This scene takes place on the night Chris is killed. You can pick any time you think that is but I say it is on August, 1986]_

**Chris [da]** There was a fight at a fast food restaurant. One guy got real violent and pulled out a knife. So _I_ tried to break them up. I tried to tell them to take the fight out into a private area and not in front of a bunch of people! But they said 'Very funny – now kiss my ass,' and continued arguing. Everyone was already getting panicked. Someone had called the cops and many were beginning to depend on me to stay and break up the fight. The rest of the people in that restaurant thought I was an idiot cause who would want to risk their life breaking up a fight between two guys I didn't know? I tried to pull the two of them apart. They said if I interfered with them again they guy with the knife would stab me. That guy was a criminal and had a bad look about him. He didn't say anything to me. He just started at me, looking in my eyes as if waiting for me to recognize him.

So I stood there and didn't say anything either. I was trying to think of someone that would make the two of them come to their senses but I'm not very good at that sort of peacemaking stuff, although I tried. He looked at the clock after about 50 seconds and said, 'You're dead boy.' Which I thought was pretty clichéd. But I still took the seriousness of it. I was hoping he'd show me some mercy or give me a last word or something but he didn't…he just stabbed me in the throat.

If I had the chance, I would say my last words. They would be "Fuck you, Ace." But I never got the chance to say "fuck you" to Ace – the man I hated and the man who murdered me.


End file.
